The present disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for percutaneous implantation of a prosthetic heart valve. More particularly, it relates to delivery systems, devices, and methods for transcatheter implantation of a stented prosthetic heart valve.
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced with an implanted prosthetic heart valve. Conventionally, heart valve replacement surgery is an open-heart procedure conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped and blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine. Traditional open surgery inflicts significant patient trauma and discomfort, and exposes the patient to a number of potential risks, such as infection, stroke, renal failure, and adverse effects associated with the use of the heart-lung bypass machine, for example.
Due to the drawbacks of open-heart surgical procedures, there has been an increased interest in minimally invasive and percutaneous replacement of cardiac valves. With percutaneous transcatheter (or transluminal) techniques, a valve prosthesis is compacted for delivery in a catheter and then advanced, for example, through an opening in the femoral artery and through the descending aorta to the heart, where the prosthesis is then deployed in the annulus of the valve to be repaired (e.g., the aortic valve annulus). Although transcatheter techniques have attained widespread acceptance with respect to the delivery of conventional stents to restore vessel patency, only mixed results have been realized with percutaneous delivery of the more complex prosthetic heart valve.
Various types and configurations of prosthetic heart valves are available for percutaneous valve replacement procedures, and continue to be refined. The actual shape and configuration of any particular transcatheter prosthetic heart valve is dependent to some extent upon the native shape and size of the valve being replaced (i.e., mitral valve, tricuspid valve, aortic valve, or pulmonary valve). In general, prosthetic heart valve designs attempt to replicate the functions of the valve being replaced and thus will include valve leaflet-like structures. With a bioprostheses construction, the replacement valve may include a valved vein segment that is mounted in some manner within an expandable stent frame to make a valved stent (or “stented prosthetic heart valve”). For many percutaneous delivery and implantation devices, the stent frame of the valved stent is made of a self-expanding material and construction. With these devices, the valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed arrangement within an outer delivery sheath, for example. Retracting the sheath from the valved stent allows the stent to self-expand to a larger diameter, such as when the valved stent is in a desired position within a patient. In other percutaneous implantation devices, the valved stent can be initially provided in an expanded or uncrimped condition, then crimped or compressed on a balloon portion of catheter until it is as close to the diameter of the catheter as possible. The so-loaded balloon catheter is slidably disposed within an outer delivery sheath. Once delivered to the implantation site, the balloon is inflated to deploy the prosthesis. With either of these types of percutaneous stented prosthetic valve delivery devices, conventional sewing of the prosthetic heart valve to the patient's native tissue is typically not necessary.
It is imperative that the stented prosthetic heart valve be accurately located relative to the native annulus immediately prior to full deployment from the catheter as successful implantation requires the prosthetic heart valve intimately lodge and seal against the native annulus. If the prosthesis is incorrectly positioned relative to the native annulus, serious complications can result as the deployed device can leak and may even dislodge from the native valve implantation site. As a point of reference, this same concern does not arise in the context of other vascular stents; with these procedures, if the target site is “missed,” another stent is simply deployed to “make-up” the difference.
To carefully and safely deploy a transcatheter prosthetic heart valve, a clinician can employ imaging technology to evaluate the location of the prosthesis immediately prior to deployment. In particular, one desirable transcatheter prosthetic heart valve implantation technique entails partially deploying a distal region of the prosthesis from the delivery device and then evaluating a position of the deployed distal region relative to the native annulus. The clinician may further desire the ability to resheath or recapture the partially deployed region for subsequent repositioning of the prosthesis. Regardless, in the partially deployed state, the proximal region of the prosthetic heart valve must remain coupled to the delivery device. While, in theory, retaining a partially deployed prosthetic heart valve to the delivery device is straightforward, in actual practice the constraints presented by the stented prosthetic heart valve render the technique exceedingly difficult. In particular, the delivery device must not only securely retain the prosthetic heart valve in the partially deployed state, but also must consistently operate to release the prosthetic heart valve when full deployment is desired.
A stented heart valve is purposefully designed to rigidly resist collapsing forces once deployed so as to properly anchor itself in the anatomy of the heart. Thus, the delivery device component (e.g., outer delivery sheath) employed to retain the prosthesis in a collapsed arrangement must be capable of exerting a significant radial (inward) force. Conversely, this same delivery device component cannot be overly rigid so as to avoid damaging the transcatheter heart valve during deployment. Along these same lines, the aortic arch must be traversed with many percutaneous heart valve replacement procedures, necessitating that the delivery device provide sufficient articulation attributes. To meet these constraints, the outer delivery sheath typically incorporates a circumferentially rigid capsule, and a coupling structure is disposed within the delivery sheath for temporarily capturing the stented valve. While viable, conventional delivery device designs robustly engage the prosthetic heart valve within the capsule; this robust engagement facilitates the partial deployment technique described above, but the prosthetic heart valve may undesirably “catch” on the inner engagement structure when full deployment is intended and/or numerous, complex components are required to ensure complete deployment. Further, clinicians prefer that a significant portion of the prosthetic heart valve be exposed/expanded in the partially deployed state (e.g., the inflow region and at least a portion of the outflow region of the prosthesis). Unfortunately, existing delivery device designs cannot consistently meet this need.
In light of the above, a need exists for systems to restore (e.g., replace) a defective heart valve and corresponding stented transcatheter prosthetic heart valve delivery devices and methods that satisfy the constraints associated with percutaneous heart valve implantation and permit consistent partial and full deployment of the prosthesis.